Behind the Scenes Dear My Loved Ones
by Atherva
Summary: It is, after all, a natural thing to lie and be lied to, but what you should keep in mind is that there always are some different sides of the people that you have known. A one-shot, can sound a little-or a lot- creepy


**Before we start, it will be so nice of you guys to read and review! **

Who would you save if President Snow and Katniss Everdeen are drowning at the same time?

[ …I would rather save President Snow. Katniss Everdeen, that selfish bitch- It isn't a humanely thing to manipulate someone else's feeling about her in the first place. Is she thinking that she is the only one who can actually use one's brain? She takes other's love for granted, but she never knows how to love people back. At first, I thought she was a fine girl who deserves to be loved. Maybe she thought I didn't realize how she 'pretended' to be in love with me, only to survive the game. How selfish. Thousands of people died in her place, and she is being a lovesick crybaby, whining over how hurt she is. As if she's the only one going through this, like nobody got tortured and killed because of her. As if she is living the toughest life in the world when people are crying around her. At least Snow knows how to be responsible. Or, should I save Katniss Everdeen and kill her myself? ]

Why don't you say something to your best friend and once a crush, Gale Hawthorne?

[ Hey Gale, you know who I am, right? It's been a while. I get a bit lonely every time I go to the forest without you, since you left to District 2. How is it going in District 2? I hope it's going well. I've heard that you have a beautiful wife, who looks just like Madge. Unlike me, you deserve to live a happy life. So I hope that you get two beautiful children, a boy and a girl, who would be just as handsome and beautiful as you and your wife are. And you should spend your happy holidays in the luxurious amusement park in District 1 with your family. Why don't you buy some jewelry for your wife and your precious little daughter? In summer vacations, you should go to the shimmery beach in District 4, lying on the burning sand with your family, thinking you couldn't possibly be happier. Spend every day full of bliss and love. If you get to do so, would you mind inviting me to your lovely home? Never mind, you don't have to do so- because I, your beloved, will kindly pay you a visit myself. When I reach the gorgeous lawn on your front garden, I will climb up that huge tree spreading its branch high up in the sky, to haul myself into your daughter's bedroom. Then I'm going to chop her ankles off, fix my dagger on the wooden floor, grab your own daughter by her hair and bring her face down, hard, again and again on the sharp blade. When your son storms into his sister's bedroom and stand wide-eyed by the sight of a knife stuck in his sister's philtrum, I will scrape his eyes out, slit his throat and throw him out the window. After that, I will climb down the tree and set fire on your large house. I am pretty sure that your wife will run-screaming- out of your house by then, her clothes burning, just like a girl on fire. I will be strangling her to death with my hands by the time you finally come out of the house. Be thankful- I, personally, will force your mouth open and shove a grenade down your throat. You took everything that I loved, and now I will do the same for you. So, make sure you spend your happiest time with your family, **Dear Gale.** ]

I've heard the news that your younger brother is making out with Primrose Everdeen. How do you take it as his older brother?

[ I can't possibly describe it by words. I am pretty disappointed at him, never thought he would be together with such a cunning brat. Everyone thinks Primrose Everdeen is some kind of a too-kind-to-be-true, innocent sheep. Bullshit. It took me everything to hold back the urge to stab her in the head when I saw her making puppy faces to get her sister up as a tribute instead of her, and giggling with glee when she had more to feed on. "Oh, our lovely Primrose" are the words that people always say to her. Even her sister, Katniss, always goes on blabbering about how angelic she is every time we go hunting. Please, raise your head and see the truth. Don't you see how evil she is? ]

It is, after all, a natural thing to lie and be lied to, but what you should keep in mind is that there always are some different sides of the people that you have known.


End file.
